


Лед и пламя

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo), Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hux&Ren: драбблы G—PG-13, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren





	Лед и пламя

Хакс смотрит — и не чувствуется страх. Была проблема — больше нет проблемы. Блеск выстрелов в темнеющих глазах горит похлеще взрывов по системе. Блеск выстрелов — на строгое лицо: в нем торжество напополам с экстазом.

Хакс может быть хоть сколько подлецом, но Кайло все равно теряет разум.

Стоять бы рядом, видеть наяву, а не в бездушном свете голограммы; беззвучно вторить злому торжеству.

Но Кайло тоже может быть упрямым.

Раз в ссоре, то уж нечего терять, хотя, конечно, в мире жить приятней: вдвоем любить, в одной постели спать, шептать на ухо нежности невнятно.

Да только где тот мир — и где они.

Хакс — острый, колкий, едкий, непокорный, и Кайло не стоит в его тени — пусть странно, но их ярость однотонна.

Есть между ними разница всегда: где Хакс как лед, там Кайло словно пламя.

Похоже, это общая беда, с которой они борются годами.

Но Кайло смотрит, и дрожит рука — не терпится так сильно прикоснуться.

Он будет наблюдать издалека, надеясь рядом с Хаксом вновь проснуться.


End file.
